A creeper with a penguin
by Jelly Biscuits
Summary: A strange person gives the sirens new crystals with new powers, and start they some ruckus. But Twilight is there to help!
1. Chapter 1

a Creeper with a Penguin

After the dazzlings were defeated it was quite peaceful and nice, except for five unlucky people; Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, some creepy guy who hides in the corner all day, and his stuffed penguin. Technically the penguin wasn't a person, but he thought it was, so we're just going with it. So, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria where in an abandoned building discussing what they should do now.

"Come on, Adagio, why can't we just come up with something and stick with it?" said Aria. "Because our plans need to be _**perfect**_ if we want to get anywhere! Right, Sonata?" said Adagio,

in which Sonata replied "I'm hungry." "I can fix that." said a mysterious voice. "What?" said Adagio. "I said: I can fix that" said the voice. "Fix what?" Asked Aria, the voice then replied: "Your problems." a figure creeped out of the shadows, a boy who looked about 16 with black curly hair, white skin, a black sweater that was white on the belly, black jeans and yellow boots. The most noticeable thing was that he was carrying a large stuffed penguin. "Who are you?" Asked Adagio. "I-I'm Pongo, and this is f-fluffy wuffy." he said, holding up his stuffed penguin. "Okay..." said Aria lingering on the 'a' "I have more." said Pongo "More what?" said Adagio "More of your special crystals, the red ones, except one is blue, one is purple, and one is blue. I can give them to you." said pongo with an insane look on his face "But these ones do different things. The purple one gives you incredible strength, the blue one gives you mind powers, and the yellow one gives you mind control abilities." Pongo finished, his look growing more insane. "Are you sure we should-" Sonata started saying before she was interrupted by Adagio saying "We'll take them." she said. As you probably guessed, he gave the blue one to Sonata, the purple one to Aria, and the yellow one to Adagio. They felt extreme pain, and then they felt different, powerful, they felt, **changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in canterlot high, and the school was having lunch. The door then burst open with Adagio, Sonata, and Aria behind it. "look," said Fluttershy, "It's the dazzlings!" "Why are you fretting, dear? Their harmless!" said Rarity. "Oh, I wouldn't say _that._" said Adagio "Ya, cuz your cocky." said Sonata as a slice of pizza flew into her hand. "No, its because we're not harmless! Anymore." Adagio said Darkly. Now back to the pizza flying into Sonata's hand… Applejack had just noticed this and said "What in tarnation?" "What?" Sonata said. "Is there something on my face?" She then started to rub her face all over. "No, its that slice of pizza that just flew into your your hand!" replied Applejack "Oh, right. I can do that now." said Sonata. Fluttershy screamed and hid under the table. Aria picked up and threw the table through the roof. I hope that lucky person in asia enjoys their new table! Anyway, Fluttershy looked up at Aria in horror and screamed quite loudly. "Now that were done here, get them." said Adagio. Every student in the cafeteria stood up and walked toward Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Fluttershy, tied them up, and Aria then picked them up. They put them in the basement, and locked the door and Adagio said through a hole in the door "There's no escape now, and nothing standing in the way of world domination!" Luckily, Sunset Shimmer wasn't with the main 5, but saw the whole thing, and knew what to do.

Meanwhile, in Equestria

Twilight was sorting books when one started glowing and vibrating she immediately opened it and read it aloud:

_Dear Twilight sparkle_

_Were in big trouble. All your friends except me have been taken hostage by the sirens! They have new powers, come as soon as you can, and bring, hold on there's someone trying to creep up on me, probably trying to tie me up with them, $%#&amp; H ^!$E ^&amp;L! ))*P_

Twilight saw the letters H-E-L-P in the scribbles, so she assumed something bad must have happened, and getting ready to go back to canterlot high. "Can I come?" asked spike, when he realized what she was doing. "I can be a lot of help, and you never know when you might need me! Its better to have me and not need me than to need me and not have me anyway!" "Sure, but be careful, its dangerous." "All right, i'll be the carefullest there is, and then more careful! Or something." said spike. Twilight rolled her eyes. "well, let's go." said Twilight. At that they jump into the portal and away they went! Back at canterlot high, things weren't going good for Sunset Shimmer. She didn't get locked up with her friends, she wasn't even at the sirens mercy, she was at someone else's. He was singing a song quietly that went something like this:

_dum-d-dum-d-dum_

_lumdee-dumdee-dum_

_fuzzy wuzzy wuz_

_wuzzy fuzzy fuz_

and he was also carrying a stuffed penguin around. "Hey? HEY? Penguin guy?" said Sunset Shimmer. "Yes?" said (as you've probably guessed) Pongo. "What are you going to do to me?" asked Sunset Shimmer. The answer made her wish she didn't ask. "I'm gonna do what I did to them." he said as he gestured to some small stuffed penguins. "I'm gonna put you in this." he held up a empty stuffed penguin. "Killing you in the process!"


End file.
